


貓與過敏症

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	貓與過敏症

貓與過敏症

 

回憶起宿舍時期總是有很多令王嘉爾心底深處覺得柔軟又甜美的東西，包括貓、上下舖、和林在範。

開玩笑一般公開提及跟林在範住在同一間房間裡的事，例如沒有冷氣的夏天夜晚、電扇的方向如果可以往上一點就好，例如偶爾佔領林在範的床。

他沒有公開談過的是，即使他還沒有與林在範分享一個房間的時候，他也時常跑進去睡在那人的床上，枕頭上的味道、那時還住在一起的小貓、簡潔的擺設，每一樣都令他安心。

林在範的貓、王嘉爾為牠戴上項鍊，捧在臉邊磨蹭，跟竹馬視訊通話的時候鄭重地介紹了「這是我們女兒nora！」

分明是林在範的貓。

貓的主人看著他和竹馬一邊通話一邊吸貓，貓咪投射過來一種疑惑又無奈的眼神，林在範悄悄地對nora做了一個「對不起啦」的嘴型。

然後王嘉爾記得有一天他發現自己吸完貓（對、林在範的貓）之後滿臉鼻涕眼淚，眉心到額頭的內部彷彿有螞蟻在爬一樣地又癢又酸，他也記得自己邊哭邊抱著林在範的腰求他不要把nora送走，而他的隊長只是摸摸他的頭說只是借住在朋友家而已，過敏的孩子太多了，Jackson不是嚴重到鼻子都蹭紅了嗎？

想起來還是覺得好笑，他那時還跟林在範冷戰了幾天，因為世界上哪有這麼壞的阿爸、竟然把寶貝女兒送走。

雖然他也明白、成員的健康在林在範心中的地位跟他寶貝的貓女兒相當。

 

\--

 

｢我真的很喜歡貓，可是我對貓過敏。」

這個事實一直讓王嘉爾覺得這也是他跟林在範之間關係的縮影。

無數次他們互相擁抱舔咬對方的肌膚、壓低聲音以避免其他成員必須面對尷尬畫面，王嘉爾時常在爽的時候眼裡帶著淚問他喜不喜歡自己，林在範總壓下他的頭用陰莖或是唇舌堵住他的問題，無視於那雙大而明亮的眼睛裡流露出的不安與沉溺。

「森吶……」

那人卑鄙又若無其事地用親暱的稱呼拉扯他，異國的街道上即使黑夜的涼意逐漸包圍上來，王嘉爾仍然感覺得到從他胃裡往上竄的那股熱意、一點一滴地燃燒著臉頰與額頭，無論經過幾年，林在範只要一對他溫柔而親暱，他就會毫無理由地卸下所有防備、拆除一切城牆，讓那人長驅直入他的心與身體。

林在範吻他的時候，他閉上眼睛又睜開，上面已經不是當年他們一起分享的小房間裡狹窄的上鋪背面，高級旅館裡的天花板細緻而直長簡潔的線條看來十分冷漠，遮光窗簾掩得非常緊實，林在範什麼都沒有說，只是舔著王嘉爾的頸子，他繃緊了肌肉又被吻開，那人的手指豪不猶豫地從他黑色貼身背心的側邊鑽進去，精準地找到他的乳尖，微微粗暴地搓揉，王嘉爾敏感地扭動著，他非常喜歡被林在範玩弄身上的某些部位，差一點可以靠著這種觸撫而射出來。

王嘉爾怕熱，空調的溫度總是調得很低，下午進來林在範房間談工作的細節的時候也順手調了他房間的溫度到攝氏22度，然而已是半夜的現在，他在林在範的床上與他纏綿，卻覺得燥熱異常，眼光往溫度調控面板掃了一下，溫度被調整成攝氏26度了，他想起那個總是穿著薄外套、也總是幫林在範多準備一件薄外套的她。

王嘉爾閉上眼，使力咬在林在範的腹肌上，重重的一口，如果可以最好留下傷痕，不只是瘀青，最好讓誰都能看見，他像是隻小狗一樣，好不容易鬆口了又心疼地在那圈被咬紅的肌膚上舔了又舔。

林在範低頭看他，眼中是純真的困惑與不解以及那些未冷卻的慾望，那一瞬間王嘉爾甚至以為一切還跟4年前一模一樣，他還是他的隊長、他的哥，曾經在一次醉得快要不醒人事的時候按著他的肩膀說森吶我喜歡你，然後醉倒在淚流滿面的王嘉爾肩膀上，雖然那也是唯一的一次。

王嘉爾又低頭吻那人形狀溫和的腹肌，用舌頭輕輕地捲著肚臍下的毛髮，一點一滴往下，用柔軟艷紅的嘴唇崇拜而珍重地包圍住林在範的陰莖，盡量不去想其他人為他做這件事的畫面，下定決心地吸吮取悅對方。

林在範幾乎在那一瞬間就開始挺腰，王嘉爾在他們做愛的時候有時會咬他，他習以為常並且稍微地把那些輕微的痛楚當作對方愛的表現。

對方愛的表現。

林在範自私地避免對任何人提起愛或不愛的明確表示，即使他心知肚明王嘉爾跟其他的弟弟從來都不一樣，不只是在他們接吻或是做愛的時候，只要眼神接觸就能接收到那雙大眼睛裡流動過來的光，只要王嘉爾一個動作一個表情都能夠牽引他的情緒。

他低頭看到自己的陰莖在王嘉爾濕潤的口中進出，可愛的弟弟那麼賣力地取悅著他，努力到汗水從他的額頭、肩頸凝聚，一點一點滑向他努力鍛鍊的胸肌，林在範微微撐起上身、左手摸索到床頭的觸控面板，調低了溫度之後拉起王嘉爾讓他坐起身，然後俯下身為弟弟口交，吸吮的中途他看到王嘉爾原本因為顫抖而支撐在床側的雙手舉了起來，抹去臉上的眼淚。

林在範不是傻子，他知道王嘉爾爽到哭跟心裡有事而哭是兩種不同的樣子。

但他知道他要視而不見，否則王嘉爾又會哭著問他那個問題，內容永遠是哥我愛你、你有沒有一點喜歡過我？

傻瓜、我當然喜歡過你。

就像你也喜歡過我一樣。

王嘉爾被他含射了，眼神空白地倒在床上，只過了兩秒就貼心地伸手撫弄林在範挺直而濕潤的陰莖，他的在範哥還沒有舒服，撕開套子的包裝前林在範輕輕地抽走了那個東西，一邊伸手揉著他的睪丸一邊無套地進入他，而王嘉爾放聲呻吟。

他知道高級旅館的隔音很好，他知道他哥今天晚上還是不會說一句喜歡他，他知道自己還是會高潮好幾次，甚至會在隔天的演唱會上光是看著他哥濡濕的頭髮就有點腿軟，會在在範哥停留在別人身邊的時候覺得痛苦不已。

王嘉爾都知道自己的一切反應，像是過敏一樣。

林在範就是他的過敏原。

過敏原正在搓揉王嘉爾再度挺起的陰莖，之前射過亂七八糟的液體都還黏附在他下腹的肌膚上，林在範豪不留情地戳弄著他內部深處的軟肉，在他瀕臨高潮的時候又慢慢退出一些，還粗暴地揉壓他的屁股讓那個緩慢退出的動作更加明顯，硬直的陰莖因此以極大的力道摩擦著，完全抽離的時候王嘉爾猝不及防地乾性高潮了一次，他雙腿顫抖一邊享受也一邊等待體內瘋狂四竄的快感漸漸平息，但林在範又俯身吻他，舌頭捲著他的、往喉嚨方向深入，然後下身猛地插入王嘉爾還在顫抖的濕滑小穴。

一瞬間他甚至感到有點驚惶，又長又粗暴的高潮令他在林在範胸口瘋狂磨蹭著想阻止一下那種彷彿從身體深處要融化一般的快感。

直到林在範全部射在他裡面。

 

\--

他跟朴珍榮公開地聊起寵物的事情。

這個人以前曾經說過他不養寵物是因為連自己都養不好或是只想養烏龜，但是卻像是炫耀孩子一般地對著自己家鄉的竹馬炫耀林在範的貓。  
甚至現在的說法還變成了，

「我很喜歡貓、但是我對貓過敏。」

 

朴珍榮知道他的意思，知道他換著男的女的砲友的真正原因，知道他渴望體溫的瞬間也會害怕那種嚴重的過敏。

但王嘉爾還是會不可自拔地走向那個讓他過敏的人。

 

fin.

\--

就之前看這個vilve就有點想寫。


End file.
